The present invention generally relates to a method of making an appliance door, and more specifically, to a method of making an appliance door that can be used on a variety of refrigerator constructions. New refrigerator designs are incorporating flexible design concepts allowing the consumer to select different features. Some of the features include, for example, module components. These and other modules operate using utilities in the form of electrical power, data signals, and fluids in either liquid or gaseous form, or the like.